An Unpleasant Reunion
by Tisha
Summary: Continuation of the Minako Trilogy. Takara's father comes back to haunt Minako, who has now happily settled into her new family.


An Unpleasant Reunion

By: Tisha

She grabbed a diaper bag, loading it with toys and diapers and powder and wipes. She zipped it up and plopped in on the hallway floor, glancing in a mirror to put on a bit of lip-gloss.

"Shiro! Takara!"

Her husband came into the room and put his arms around her from behind as she fitted a tiny bonnet onto her baby's head. "We should be leaving. We'll be late."

He kissed her cheek, scooping his daughter from the crib. "Hey Aiko, are you excited about seeing your Aunt Mako?" The baby just reached for his nose in response. Minako sighed and took the baby, leading Shiro into the

hallway.

"Takara!" The three-year-old finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs and the four of them got into the car, a few minutes late for their lunch date with Makoto's family.

By the time they got to the restaurant Makoto and Jifu were waiting. "Where's Naomi? I thought we were bringing the kids."

Makoto nodded while taking Aiko from Minako. "She's in the daycare place. Takara's probably good but it'll be easier to eat without the babies."

Minako nodded in agreement, picking up the diaper bag and getting Aiko back into her arms. "In that case, I'll be right back."

After Aiko and Naomi were in daycare the remaining five looked over their menus and ordered their meals.

"Mako? Are you okay? You look a little pale." Jifu was looking concerned and his comment caused Minako and Shiro to look at her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm okay."

Minako noticed the weird glance Makoto had sent her way and the way she was acting nervous. "Makoto? What's wrong?"

Makoto bit her lip, glancing at Takara and then Minako and then some other point in the restaurant. Minako frowned and slowly turned around to follow Makoto's gaze. She had to swallow a lump in her throat when she spotted Keiji. And he was staring right at her.

She quickly turned back around and looked at the table, causing Shiro to look suspiciously at the man studying his wife. "Who is that? What's wrong?"

Minako put her hand over her face and looked at Makoto. "Is he still looking over here?" Makoto only nodded her head.

Minako looked at Takara who was coloring in her children's menu. "Takara, honey, why don't you go see how your sister is doing? They've got some toys in there if you want to stay and play for a while."

"Okay, Mama." Minako winced at the word and the level of volume it'd been said at. She turned again, against her will, to find that Keiji's eyes were now set on the little blonde girl who was walking away.

Minako turned to Makoto once again. "Oh God, oh God, what do I do?"

Shiro took her hand. "Minako, what's this all about?"

Minako looked at him and sighed. "That's Keiji."Shiro's eyes immediately flew to the man, who stood and headed for their table.

"Well, Minako, I never thought I'd run into you. I wouldn't have said anything if you all hadn't kept staring at me."

Makoto glared at him, remembering very well the scene that had occurred the last time Minako and Keiji had seen each other. "Yeah, well we didn't invite you here, so you had better leave."

Keiji completely ignored her and looked at Shiro. "I see you've got yourself a husband."

Minako stuck her chin in the air. "Well I wasn't married to him while I was dating you. That's the difference. Now if you don't leave us alone I'll have to do something about it."

"Well Minako, I would, except it appears that that's my daughter you have there, so I don't think I have to leave."

Minako snapped back as if she'd been slapped. She had to swallow hard as her mouth went dry. "You get out of here right now."

Keiji smiled at the look on her face and didn't move.

Takara chose that minute to return. She looked at the man standing near the chair she'd been sitting in and then at her mother's face. "Mama?"

Minako held out her arms and Takara went and scooted herself into her lap, looking at the man.

Keiji smiled at Takara and sent a challenging glare to Shiro before walking back to his own table.

Minako hugged Takara to her chest, trying to fight the trembling her body was suddenly insisting on. She kissed Takara's head while placing her back in her own chair.

Shiro gently took Minako's hand. "Are you okay?"

Minako took a deep breath before forcing a smile at him. "I think so. Let's just eat already."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Minako?"

Minako turned from Aiko to look at her husband. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Minako sighed and turned back to her baby, finishing her job of changing her diaper. She kissed her tiny cheek and placed her in the crib, turning off the lamp.

"Shiro, I'm as fine as I could possibly be after all that." She went to the next room and peeked through the doorway at Takara, who was asleep. "I don't care about what he did to me anymore, I mean, how could I? It got me

Takara. I'm only afraid of him being near her. I don't want her to know him."

She turned around to face him, pulling Takara's door closed behind her. Her lip trembled and she averted her eyes to his chest. "I think of the way he just acted, and then back on the time we were dating and I just can't

believe that I ever would get involved with him. How did I think he was a great person?"

"Minako, you were young, and in love, and he was leading you on. It was his fault, not yours. He was a creep then and obviously he still is. Maybe his wife finally left him, he *was* alone."

Minako wiped at the moisture in her eyes and looked into Shiro's compassionate eyes. "You're right. It's over."

Shiro studied her for a second. "You're worrying about her finding out that I'm not her real father."

"You *are* her real father." Minako answered immediately, without hesitation, causing Shiro to smile.

"Okay, her biological father."

Minako sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am. How can I tell her about how stupid I was but still expect her to not make those mistakes?"

"I think you've got it backwards. You should tell her so that she won't make the same mistake."

Minako shook her head. "Then she'll think that she was a mistake."

Shiro. "I think we should tell her the fact that I'm not her real father from the time she's old enough to understand that. Otherwise I'm afraid she'd resent me later for pretending to be her father."

Minako sighed again and wiped at her eyes tiredly. The whole thing was way too much to think about. Who would have known that this one relationship could lead to so much confusion? Shiro had adopted Takara, emotionally as

well as legally, and Minako always thought of him as her father. She couldn't imagine the day that Takara asked her about it. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out, considering that Takara was the flower girl at their

wedding. It was only a matter of time.

•••••••••••••••••••

Shiro walked into the den to do some work but was surprised to find Minako sitting in his chair. She was looking contently at some old photo albums. He walked up behind her and looked at the pictures. There were some of her with her friends, a couple of her and Keiji, and a couple of her pregnant.

"All I wanted to do four years ago was burn these pictures. But I couldn't make myself. Whether I like it or not, he's Takara's father. I really, really hate him, but I still think she has the right to see these if she wanted to."

Shiro sat on the desk and put a hand on her shoulder. He still didn't know many details about her relationship with Keiji. There was always a curiosity but he didn't want to hurt her by asking. Now it seemed like she needed someone to talk to so he remained silent.

She looked at him, shaking her head. "Do you know how many times that day has played over in my mind, whether I wanted it to or not? When I think back I wonder why I was such an idiot. He was definitely not very good at hiding anything. I was just so naive. My friends told me all the time to be careful.

"I think half the reason I fought my instinct was because I just wanted them to be wrong *so* bad." Tears came to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and kept talking. "I went to his office to surprise him. And

instead I was surprised by two little kids running in and calling him daddy. Now when I think back on that, I always wonder. There's a good chance his wife was sitting in that back room."

Shiro wiped some of her tears away. "You're still thinking about this from the restaurant? That was two weeks ago."

This only caused Minako to cry harder as she stood up and grabbed something from the desk, handing it to Shiro. It was an envelope. Shiro took out the folded piece of paper and began to read. It didn't take long to figure out what it was and he looked at Minako.

"He wants her." She sobbed.

Shiro stood and wrapped her in his arms.

•••••••••••••••••••

The next Saturday, on one of the rare occasions when the five best friends could actually spend time together, they had chosen to go to the fair that had set up outside of town. Usagi had left Chibi-Usa with Mamoru, who also had a vacation from work. Ami was finishing up Medical School, and usually spent weekends studying. However, on this occasion, Usagi and Makoto had been able to drag her away.

Makoto had seventeen-month-old Naomi with her. Minako had Takara but had dropped Aiko with her mother for the day. Takara thoroughly enjoyed all fairs and was having a blast, meanwhile tiring out the five women. Minako finally suggested that they get some drinks and sit down to rest. Takara was restless but finally sat down to play with Naomi and let the adults talk.

Usagi sighed. "I love fairs. Takara sure takes after me." Minako smiled and looked at her daughter, who beamed at Usagi at the remark. Ami looked at her friends carefully. "Mako...something's different."

The other four giggled a little. Makoto put her hands on her hips and faked an angry face. "You've obviously been studying *way* too much. I cut my hair two weeks ago."

Ami blushed a little. "Oh, that's right. Sorry but I've got finals coming up in a couple months and I want to do well on them."

Rei groaned. "Why'd you have to remind me?"

Makoto looked to Minako. "Are you all right?"

"You mean about Keiji?" She waited for her brunette friend to nod before sighing. "Well I just got a letter explaining that he's suing me for custody. Shiro's got a lawyer friend though and he thinks we'll win for sure."

"Wow, I hope you do win." Usagi said, looking over at Takara and thinking about what would happen if she had to learn that a complete stranger was her father. To Takara, as well as them all, Shiro was her father. The

blonde looked at Makoto. "How're things going with the store?"

Makoto let out a heavy breath. "They're okay. Things haven't been so good with business after all the time I took off for Naomi. And now I'm worried."

"Worried about what? The business?"

"Well sort of." She hesitated a little. "I'm late."

"You mean you're..." Ami started.

Makoto nodded. "I think so."

Usagi smiled. "Well, that's great! Congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me. I don't even know for sure yet." She pulled Naomi into her lap, smoothing the girl's dark hair.

Minako looked at Naomi. "But you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not. I'm actually almost hoping for it. It's just that I'd have to leave the store for another long period of time. I'm starting to think I should hire a manager."

The other four nodded in understanding. Minako looked at Takara. Lately she'd been thinking a lot about Keiji and it caused her to notice little things about Takara that reminded her of him. The little girl looked

mostly like herself, but her green eyes had come from Keiji. Her adorable little smile was so much like his that Minako was amazed she never realized it before. She found herself praying that he didn't end up with any sort of

custody.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Now, in order to make a proper judgment on the form we should go about this battle, I need to know all of the details. Please don't leave anything out. These kinds of things can take months and cost a lot of money, but I've won the majority of my cases."

Minako bit her lip, adjusting herself in the stiff leather of the chair. "Okay, well, I was dating Shiro when I was about seventeen. We went out for a little over two months. I knew he was quite a bit older than I was. To my knowledge at the time, he seemed pretty honest. He told me where he worked, and when I wanted to keep the relationship a secret from my parents, he actually insisted on telling them. I never even suspected, maybe because I was just naive. Anyway, the relationship ended when I went to his office and saw his two kids. He yelled at me to leave and I did.

"I never saw him again until that day at the restaurant, and I guess that's when he first realized that Takara was his daughter. Takara believes that Shiro is her father."

"Have you continually told her that he is her father in order for her to believe it?"

Minako shook her head immediately. "Never. She was two when I met him, and eventually she'll be old enough to realize it. But about two months after we were married she started calling him 'daddy' and obviously I never tried to correct her."

The lawyer nodded and picked up some papers, reading them over. He was quiet for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "I did a little research. It turns out that he was divorced a year and a half ago. His wife was the one who filed for divorce when she found out that he was cheating on her. He has custody of their three children, and yes he has had another one, only every other Saturday."

"He has another child?"

He nodded. "According to the age I'd guess that his poor wife was pregnant about the time he was seeing you."

Minako's eyes slid shut at the idea. Keiji just became worse a person with everything she learned. How could he be so cruel to his wife and children, and now to her? "So can you help me win on this one?"

"Ikada-san, I *know* I can help you win. He's probably had several mistresses, most likely all as innocent as you. And I wouldn't be one bit surprised if quite a few of them had children."

Minako smiled, letting out a relieved breath that there were good chances for her trial. "Thank you."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Mama? You look pretty." Minako turned to the voice and smiled widely. Takara was sitting behind her. She would often sit and simply watch Minako get ready.

"Well, thank you. Did you get your things together to play with Naomi?"

Takara nodded, her straight blond hair bouncing with the motion. "I wish I didn't have to go."

Minako went and sat next to her. "Don't worry, you'll have fun. And I'm sure Mako has made you cookies. Me and your daddy," She paused at the word, realizing how easy that was to say. She never even gave it a second

thought normally. "We'll be there to pick you up soon, all right?"

Takara nodded, heading out the door with Minako close behind her. Shiro emerged in front of them, Aiko in his arms. "We're all ready." Minako smiled and kissed Aiko's cheek, then headed for the stairs, husband and two

daughters following behind her.

It was only a ten-minute car trip to Makoto's house, and Shiro waited in the car while Minako took Takara and Aiko up to the door. Makoto smiled at the girls when she opened the door. "Hey girls. We're going to have fun

today." She took Aiko into her arms as Takara went straight into the house to find some toys to play with. Makoto looked at Minako. "Good luck with the court."

Minako smiled. "Thanks. So, what's the news?"

Makoto smiled back at her. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great! Congratulations. Well we'll be back as soon as we can. I'll see you later Aiko. Bye Takara!" She had to yell a little louder to make sure Takara heard her before heading for the car and the trial that would

determine Takara's future.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako was a bit overwhelmed at the sight of the courtroom. It was huge, completely filled with people. She didn't think simple custody trials were usually like this, but Seigo-san, her lawyer, told her most of them were

waiting for their own trials. Keiji was sitting with his lawyer on the opposite side of the room from where Minako sat. She tried to avoid looking at him as she glanced around the courtroom.

Her wandering eyes stopped abruptly on a woman sitting in the row behind her. She knew without a doubt that it was Keiji's ex-wife, the one she had seen in a photograph. The woman smiled at her and Minako smiled back, mostly by reflex. Shiro had to sit back in a row too since he wasn't actually part of the trial.

They all sat around for awhile before the judge finally entered. They were all sworn in and then the judge simply asked for both sides of the story. Keiji told a whole bunch of lies, and Minako had to bite her tongue

from yelling against them. But when it was her turn she told her story, the complete truth of it.

"Well, it looks like we have some very contrasting stories here. I was hoping we could keep this simple, but it looks as if one of you has decided not to be honest and we must find out who. We will now proceed with the

attorney's questioning of witnesses. Plaintiff may go first."

Keiji's lawyer first called up Keiji, then Minako. Minako was a little shaky about being in front of so many people, but she was determined to win this case and forced herself to be calm.

"Aino-san-"

"Ikada." Minako interrupted him.

"Of course, Ikada-san. When you discovered that you were pregnant, were you certain that it was Keiji's baby?"

"Very certain."

The lawyer nodded. "However, you never told him about it, did you?"

Minako swallowed and looked at Keiji. "No, I did not."

"Didn't you know he had a right to the child since it was his?"

"Honestly, I didn't care. I never wanted to see him again."

The lawyer looked at her almost evilly and Minako cringed. "Isn't it true that Takara, the child biologically belonging to my client, believes your new husband to be her father?"

"She does call him 'daddy,' but I never once told her to. Who else do you expect her to think is her father?"

"Ikada-san, *you* were the one who never told my client about this child. You never gave her a chance to know her real father."

"And I hope she never does."

The lawyer glared at her again and then announced that he was finished. Minako's lawyer questioned her for a bit and then called on Keiji's ex-wife, who seemed to be siding with Minako. After four hours in the court it was time for the judge's decision.

"Although I think it was wrong for Ikada-san to not tell Kyori-san about the pregnancy, I agree with her decision completely. Kyori-san was unfaithful, and he only wants custody of this child out of spite. I grant complete legal custody to Ikada Minako." Minako jumped from her seat to hug Shiro, relief filling her completely. Keiji glared at her as he left the courtroom. Minako and Shiro left soon after, going to pick up their daughters.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto pulled open the front door, Takara standing right behind her, eager to see her parents. Minako had a wide smile on her face, which Makoto took for a good sign. "Well?"

"We won."She reached down to pick up Takara.

"Good, congratulations." Makoto smiled at the couple with their daughter, inwardly hoping they would never have trouble from Keiji again. "Aiko's asleep in the other room. I'll go get her."

Minako handed Takara to Shiro and followed Makoto. They reached the family room, where Aiko and Naomi were sleeping side by side in a playpen. "How sweet." Minako said. "Excited about having another one?"

Makoto gently lifted Aiko, trying not to wake her own daughter. "Yeah. The pregnancy part isn't something I expected to do again so soon, but we are happy about it."

Minako took Aiko from Makoto's arms, cradling her in the crook of her arm and being careful to not wake her. "Well I'm not planning on another one anytime soon, that's for sure. I've got my two beautiful little girls- as well as custody of Takara. And I'm perfectly happy with that."


End file.
